


Something Less Than Ideal

by athousandwinds



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: M/M, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad's vow of chastity doesn't stop him wanting. Even if he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Less Than Ideal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elerrina Rose (ViviChick)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviChick/gifts).



It will be worth it to find the Grail, he reminds himself. Sometimes it's not quite the rush of joy it should be; the utter trust in the grace of God that accompanies so many of his thoughts.

When the Queen smiles at him, he thinks - nothing, he tells himself. But he is even in his deepest soul a truth teller. He adds, nothing, because he fears loving her could lead to his ruin. But he does accept her favour in a joust once, so long as everyone knows it is to honour the Queen and not Guinevere. Lancelot almost knocks him off his horse and Galahad knows his father is glaring, though neither of them can truly see the other's face.

When the King smiles at him, Galahad feels - thankfully - only honour and respect. He will serve both king and man all his days, if he is able. Occasionally, he wishes - ungratefully - that he could be released from his quest, to serve Arthur the better.

It is his love for the King that inspires this dislike of the King's son. Mordred has a handsome face too often twisted with anger. Galahad is not one of those who comments on his unlucky red hair, but Mordred glares at him as if he were. This - call a spade a spade - hatred stirs Galahad the most, heating his heart and lingering long after Mordred is gone. It is unworthy, a completely despicable thought from a man who has dedicated his life to purity. The worst part is when Galahad shies away from what it might mean; it is a cowardly act from a man whose courage is a byword throughout Camelot. The second worst is when Mordred catches him alone and smiles like he knows exactly what Galahad is thinking. It makes Galahad shudder - with horror, he thinks.

It will be worth it to find the Grail, he reminds himself.


End file.
